


Poker

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is bored. She has an interesting suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suggestion

Red and Liz had been on the run for a while. Liz kept count, 18 months, 21 days, and 9 hours to be exact. For the most part, her nightmares had subsided. She and Red spent nearly every moment together and, although usually two people in this situation would get sick and tired of each other, this wasn't the case with them. They'd grown comfortable with one another. They'd share their dreams, comfort each other through nightmares, and make each other well when sick. On the other hand, they had fun, joked, played games like Mad Libs, Would You Rather, and Truth or Dare. One time they even got extremely drunk together, ended up spooning in the bed, but they both acted completely normal the next day. 

There was one goal that Liz could never seem to obtain: getting Red to shed his layers. He would still be in his multi-layer suit nearly everyday. Occasionally he would remove his vest and tie however, seeing his forearms and just a few strands of his chest hair only made her more curious and determined. She was obviously attracted to him and he... was not so obviously attracted to her. An idea came to her. She knew Red was stubborn but he also had a hard time not accepting a challenge from her. He was extremely competitive and would get adorably frustrated when he'd loose. 

"Hey Red?" It was a late evening and he was reading a book quietly to himself enjoying a glass of wine. He looks up from his book with a curious look on his face. He knows when she is up to no good.  
"Yesssss?" He responds immaturely.  
"Want to play a game?"  
"Depends, what do you have in mind?"  
"Poker."  
"Not sure if that'll be a good idea as I will likely humiliate you to no return." He chuckles."But ok, fine I will indulge you." He puts down his book and starts clearing the coffee table.  
"Strip Poker." She says, wiping the grin off of his face. Now she's the one grinning. He looks at her for a minute.  
"No." Firm and defensive.  
"Oh come on Red!"  
"No way."  
"What's the problem? You have nothing to worry about right?" She's still grinning. She knows what she's doing and so does he.  
"Lizzie, you're walking on dangerous grounds" he responds in low growling whisper.  
"You're scared." She laughs.  
"No, but you should be."  
"Ok, how about this, back in college we had a different version of this game. Each time someone looses, they have a choice of striping one article of clothing or... simply drink a shot of vodka or scotch, whatever is available." She smirks.  
"Lizzie.."  
"Come on Red."  
"Fine." He submits reluctantly. He was glad he hadn't yet taken off his vest and tie.


	2. Let the game begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is grumpy. Lizzie has some fun. The tables turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some offensive language included. ;)

Raymond Reddington sat across from Elizabeth Keen. He was nervous and she could see it. He'd been sitting there quietly regretting his decision but didn't want to appear as though he were a coward by saying no. Liz, of course, having the time of her life tormenting Red, taking her merry time gathering a never ending supply of snacks she apparently needed. She also had with her a brand new bottle of scotch and two glasses.  
"Oh lighten up Red."  
He just frowned at her.   
"Ok, I'll let you serve first."  
"This is so ridiculous" he whispered under his breath and snatched the deck of cards from her. 

"Ace of spades is wild." She declares. He deals the cards, she looks at hers.. Not bad, she's already got 2 pairs. She looks up at him and he has no expression.   
"Check"  
"Alright." He passes out the replacement cards. She notices him shuffling in his chair and moving his cards around. Now she's getting nervous. I mean, it's not like she's betting thousands of dollars but damn he's just so intimidating sometimes. She was determined to get him naked though. 

"Ok let's see them Lizzie." He says firmly.   
She smiles and excitedly shows her cards to him "2 pairs!" She waits for his.  
"Well, that's interesting..." He's stalling, and she's annoyed that she can't read him."oh dear it appears 3 of a kind trumps your 2 pairs." He slaps his cards on the table with a smug look on his face. Oh god. It's only the first round, Liz can shed her sock, her necklace, her headband... But instead she has the ingenious idea of removing her button up blouse first. She slowly unbuttons her top. She's wearing a maroon colored bra underneath. Lace. 'What is she doing?' He thinks to himself as his eyes get wider. Well this will definitely be distracting, she hopes. He nearly knocks over the bottle of scotch, apparently reaching for the cards to set aside. It's working already. He tries miserably not to look at her breasts. 

"Ok Red, let's keep this moving. Lucky for you I don't like scotch."  
"Dear god." He mumbles as he passes out the cards. He folds this time as he has no useful card. He opts for the shot of scotch. And since he has had a few already that night, he can feel himself getting severely drunk. 

An hour goes by and they've played a few rounds. Red finally removed his tie and vest and Lizzie took off her socks and choked down a shot of scotch. He's still so serious. How can someone who is so clearly wasted, still be so damn serious.   
"Red?" She asks, taking her time dealing the cards.  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you mad?"  
"I'm not mad."  
"Well you're really serious."  
"If you had any idea what this ridiculous game is doing to me right now.."  
"Enlighten me."  
"Deal the cards." He says as he gazes into her eyes. He was so scary at times, but so incredibly sexy. She couldn't help but feel somewhat aroused at the thought of him examining her nearly naked body with his rough hands. She bites her lower lip. He notices.

"Straight flush."  
"Fuck" he stood up with frustration but almost toppled over. Shoes.   
"Boring!" Liz giggles. He stops reaching for his shoes.  
"What do you want?"  
"For you to relax and have fun."  
"So why don't we make this more interesting. The loser chooses the article he or she would prefer to remove and the winner removes it."   
"Are you serious?"  
"As serious as a cardiac arrest." He is slurring his words.   
"Ok Mr. Reddington," she says playfully and in a somewhat condescending way. "What is your article of choosing?"  
"My shoes." She laughs and reaches over to his feet, untying his shoes and tossing them aside vengefully. As much as she tries to resist, she can't help but look at him in the process. 

When she's done, he gives her a smug smile, sits back up, and takes out a cigar from his coat pocket. He lights it up, inhales, and let's out one long puff then deals another round.   
"Wow." Liz mumbles in disbelief. His entire demeanor turns her on so much so that she's now slightly hesitant to continue. Where is this going to lead? I guess she didn't really think it all the way through.   
"Elizabeth? You're not having second thoughts are you?" Is he a goddamn mind reader?   
"Not at all, Raymond." She quipped.  
"Okay then, show me your cards." Cards? Oh yes they were playing cards. Great she has one pair of 2s. He slaps down his cards on the table, causing her to jump slightly. Then he starts laughing.  
"Full house, sweetheart." Oh how the tables have turned.


	3. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's drunk and finally has some fun.

"So what will it be?" Oh that smug bastard. Liz is thinks to herself for a moment. Her confidence in this game makes him uneasy. That is why he took back the power. He thinks she's going to chicken out and ask him to remove her necklace or something simple.  
"Pants." She waited intentionally for him to be sipping his orange juice to say that. Of course it goes down the wrong tube and he starts coughing violently.  
"Feeling adventurous?" He says as his cough settles down.  
"Your rule not mine." Her grin fades away when he stands abruptly. 

How he has managed to stay clothed for the most part while Liz was almost completely naked was astonishing. Well it was her dumb ass idea to bring in scotch. On the other hand, Red being plastered was epic. He thought he had it all together but his tells were all over the place. Regardless of his current state, he manages to take small steps towards her. She's frozen. He puts his hands on her pants button and unbuttons them with one swift click of his fingers. Oh damn. He slides his thumbs inside her pants on each side of her hips. And slowly pulls them down tickling her unintentionally with his large fingers. All the while never breaking eye contact. 

He gently lifts her feet one at a time to pull them of completely. Matching panties. He stands back up from kneeling position slowly. She can feel his breath on her skin and this gives her visible goosebumps. Goosebumps and butterflies from her stomach down to her ovaries. Her face completely red. He gives her a sympathetic smile. She curiously glances down at his package and notices his hand is attempting to cover his half hard bulge. She gives him a sympathetic smile right back.

"What did you expect Lizzie?"   
"Shall we continue?" She grins evilly.  
"Too late to stop now." He deals this time. She crosses her legs and his eyes follow.   
"You gave me too many cards Red." Ooo she's got him now.   
"What?" He grunts, "dammit give me those." He deals again. His attempts at sobering up have failed miserably. He has no idea how much alcohol he has consumed, lost count 2 hours ago. It is now 4am.

She wins this round.   
"Belt".  
"You can drag this out all you want Reddington." She seductively approaches him at the chair he's sitting in and reaches for his belt. Just as swiftly as he unbuttoned her pants earlier, she effortlessly removes his belt and tosses it across the room. He's sweating now as she serves. He has his lips parted and he's looking at her breasts.   
"Pay attention Red, or you're going to end up drunk AND naked."  
"Is that so bad?" Wow 8 shots of scotch later he's actually making jokes. She's keeping count.  
"Ok, what do you have?"  
He opens his cards, "3 of a kind!" He thinks he's won.  
"I have a higher 3 of a kind... sweetheart." She teases. He rolls his eyes.   
"Alright, come on over here and take off my shirt." His voice gets lower. She doesn't back down. Eye contact again with every button she loosens. An undershirt, of course.  
"Jesus, how many layers of clothes do you have?"   
"Well, aren't you in a rush."  
"At least I'm not drunk."  
"That'll change."  
She was getting desperate. She decides she's going to cheat. He's too drunk to notice anyway...  
"Don't even think about it Lizzie, I'm keeping an eye on you." Shit, he's too sharp. She definitely needs more alcohol. Next loss she's picking the shot.


	4. Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's exposed, Red's distracted ;)

It was now nearly 5 am. Liz lost twice and drank both times. Well it was either that or her panty and bra. She wasn't ready for that yet, at least not until she removes a few more off of Red.  
"Are you sleepy yet Lizzie?"  
"Wide awake actually, you?"  
"I actually don't sleep anyway."  
"Great, cause I'm not stopping."  
"Oh Elizabeth, if I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted to get into my pants." She blushes now.  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
"You know, all you had to do was ask, we could have saved the game for a different occasion."  
"Shut up Red." He lets out a hysterical laugh as she passes out the cards again. She can't tolerate anymore alcohol, her face already feeling slightly numb. She needs to win.  
After some shuffling and trading of cards she couldn't believe her eyes. She had the second best hand, a straight flush. Thanks to that wild card. He is watching her every facial expression and body movement. She looks up and gives him a confident smirk. Then lays her cards out.  
"I'll give you a moment Reddy Bear."  
He puts down his cards. He has a royal flush, the highest hand one can have.  
"Shit! How the hell? You're cheating aren't you, you bastard!"  
"I promise you I wasn't cheating." He says with a giggle. Why does it make his heart melt when she gets frustrated. Wow he's just that good.  
"Is there anything you're not good at?" She sighs with a look of defeat on her face.  
"Well, I'm not quite sure, maybe you can be the judge of that?"  
"How so?"  
"Elizabeth, we don't have to continue if you feel uncomfortable." He's states genuinely. He actually sounded concerned for the first time that night... and morning. She thought about it for a moment. Oh what's the worst that can happen, after all our bodies are part of nature right?  
"Bra."  
"Pardon?" He clears his throat and was visibly shocked at her response.  
"You heard me."  
"Lizzie, you've had a lot to drink."  
"Not as much as you have, Red. What's wrong, it's not like you have never seen a woman's breasts before." He mouth remains open. The concierge of crime is actually left speechless. Instead of him walking up to her, she walks up to him, takes his hands gently, and places them on her breasts. He closes his eyes for a moment.  
"What are you doing?"  
"It opens from the front."  
"Are you su..."  
"Red, stop being a chicken." She whispers in his ear. He opens his eyes and looks right into hers. Then slides his hands to the center and unstraps it. She lets it slide off her arms and onto the ground. He tries to resist the urge to glare at them. Touch them. Lick them. So he continues to look at her eyes.  
"It's okay Red, you can look. I'm not ashamed." Her invitation was enough. His lips were parted and his hard erection was straining against his fitted trousers.  
"Oh my god, Lizzie." He growls.  
"Shall we continue then?"  
"Yes, of course." He deals this time, all the while imagining her breasts in his face. He's not sure if she's noticed that he's rock hard but doesn't care one bit at this point. "You're perfect." He says quietly.  
He looses the next one. Socks. He loses the one after. Pants. Oh she's been waiting for this one. Her beautiful breasts have him in such a daze, he's not even concentrating on the cards. He folded before he even looked at them, which truth be told were better than her pair of 3's. She unbuttons his pants, he's still hard. Neither of them care, too drunk and too turned on. She's so wet, if her panties were next to go, she knows that would push him over the edge. He's now in black boxer briefs and an undershirt. She's in her panties and.. well her necklace.


	5. Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty hot and sexual, you've been warned! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out scar discovery because it just won't fit in with this story.. Anyway please enjoy! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Your support means so much.<3

Foreplay. The game ended when Liz's bra hit the floor. Now it was just foreplay. But as stubborn as the two of them were, they'd play this game until the very end. In between rounds Red proceeded to make sexual jokes and Liz would end up laughing uncontrollably. Of course Red would use this opportunity to watch her breasts bounce around. It's not like she was oblivious to it. She was enjoying tormenting him, subtly but not so subtly watching his penis pulsating underneath his boxer briefs.   
"Ok, ok," Liz says as her laughter dies down. "Let's finish this."   
"Alright then." He has 2 Jacks, she has 2 Queens.   
"Let's get that damn undershirt off you!" She mocks him excitedly. He rolls his eyes and lifts his arms for her. But remains seated. That devious dog. She stands in between his legs and pulls his shirt up and over his head. Her breasts right in his face. He looks right at them and blows air intentionally, watching her nipples harden at the affect.   
"Red!"  
"Sorry! I couldn't help it."  
"You're about to loose."  
"I think not!"  
"You're going to get it Red."  
"Oh I bet I am." She smacks him on the head playfully and they move on to the next round. 

Red wins. Shit. She's soaking wet. She could select her necklace but....  
"Fine, panties."  
"What about your panties, Lizzie?" He grins foolishly. Oh he wants to hear her say it.   
"Come here Red, and take off my panties." She says seductively. He did not expect her to play his game. She is truly unpredictable. He obliges. He kneels down in front of her and he puts his index fingers on the inside, pulling them down slowly and deliberately. He takes in her scent and takes note of the excessive moisture.   
"Oh Lizzie." He growls.  
"Games not over yet."  
"No?"  
"No"  
She lifts her feet so he can take them off fully. He stands up and his erection grazes her abdomen. He's as large as she expected him to be and she was so horny she couldn't even thing straight anymore. This next round will determine the winner.

Red passes out the cards, they both look at what they have. 2 of a kind for Liz. Red's lip twitch. Crap, his cards are better. She can just tell. He looked hungry and impatient.   
"I fold."  
"What do you mean you fold?"  
"I just do."  
"That's stupid, Red. You know you have better cards then me, it's written all over your face."  
"I fold."  
"Well then so do I!"  
"I guess we both loose."  
"I guess so."  
They stand up together. Red stands there for moment and looks her up and down and let's out the sexiest groan.  
"God you are absolutely gorgeous you know that?" She ignores his comment.  
"So I guess since we both loose and there is one thing left..." She gets closer to him and pulls his boxer briefs down to the floor. On her way back up she strokes his hard erection slightly, causing him to weaken.  
"Turn around." He whispers in her ear. Chills run down her spine as she slowly turns her back towards him. Her necklace. He stands pressing himself behind her and unhooks her necklace letting it slide down her bosom and fall to the floor. 

Game over. He's been patiently waiting. He slides his right hand to her lower abdomen and gently feels for her core with his long, thick fingers. His left hand on her left thigh. She arches her back, she can feel his length pressed up against her ass.   
"Oh, Red!" She lets out the loudest moan. He stops rubbing her.  
"How do you want it, my queen of spades?"  
"Just like this!" She whines. She puts her hands against the wall and he grinds into her from behind.   
"Elizabeth, you're so wet..." The way he says her name drives her absolutely insane. She moves her right hand back grabbing his ass, pulling him deeper inside of her. Meanwhile his right hand continues to rub her core while he grabs her breast with his left. They are all over the place moving their hands all over each other's sensitive areas. Until they both climax at the same time. Her legs so weak he is holding her from behind to keep them both stable. She turns to face him, her back towards the wall. He presses up against her, his face an inch away from hers.  
"I cheated, Red. Several times."  
"I know." He laughs breathlessly. "So did I."  
With that, they pull each other closer and share a long overdue kiss full of sex and passion. Hands, fingers, tongue. 

It's nearly 7a.m. 

"Round 2?" Red says sheepishly.  
"You bet." Liz quips and grabs his hand. She guides him to the bedroom. "We play by my rules now." She declares and shuts the door behind them.


End file.
